Lifting systems are needed for many applications. Outdoorsmen frequently use lifting systems. Hunters lift deer and other big game as part of the butchering process. Campers that camp in areas with bears, hoist a bear bag with all their smellables from a high branch on a tree. This prevents bears from coming into camp. There are other uses of lifting systems such as for hoisting bikes or canoes up to the ceiling of a garage for storage purposes. These are but a few example uses.
Currently, ropes must be tied off while the heavy load is held up. For example, when hoisting a bear bag, the rope is wrapped around the tree to slow or prevent slippage. The rope is then tied off to another tree while still being held taut. It is difficult to hold a rope taut while tying it off. If the job is not done correctly, there are consequences. The load or object being hoisted may come crashing down which endangers others and which can damage the object being hoisted.